Lee's adventure
by Gimmesomecake
Summary: Lee got rejected from her crush because she was fat and ugly (unlike me though) Due to her stupidity she got a fly stuck on her eye at home and crashed into the TV! THEN LITTLE DID SHE EXCPECT, SHE ENDED UP IN HER FAVORITE CARTOON! INVADER ZIM. With Dib as the main one we focus on, Lee practices being attractive to Dib, to confront her crush in real life. DibXOc OcXsomeoneinrealife
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Lee, aren't you going to tell your crush how you feel?" My friend, Angel asked me. I blushed and nodded slowly. Then there he was. My crush. His name was David and he was all I could ever ask for. Angel pushed me towards him and I began to stutter. My crush. Right there. My heart started to beat a lot faster in pace as the butterflies risen and started fluttering non stop inside my stomach. Palms getting sweaty, my breathing erratic as I stuttered and struggled for words.

"H-Hi David." I gulped.

Brown hair, blue eyes, cute glasses. What more can a girl want? David blinked and spoke real slowly.

"Hii…. Lee." He said moving his fingers in a waving motion. I struggled to breath and felt my lip quiver in the slightest. I really was nervous. Maybe I couldn't do it.

"I- I need to- tell you-.. David you see I-.."

David furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"Well- you- you see I-' then unfortunately my voice got interrupted by a piercing voice.

"FOR GODS SAKE SHE LIKES YOU" My friend Angel screamed. Angel ran over to David and tackled him. I gasped.

"David!" I cried. He was tackled by my friend. I got out my phone to take a picture, because that's not something you see everyday. After I took a photo I put the phone back in my pocket and pulled Angel off David. "What the heck, ANGEL?" I screamed. Angel let go of my arms. She frowned at me then looked at David.

"Lee likes you, okay? Now go out with her."

David's eyes widened when he heard the words Angel said. My face turned hot, it was getting mighty red. Then David smiled at me.

My whole world revolved around me when that happened. Then he walked up to me, still a smile on his face, and patted my shoulder. Could this be it? Could this be-

"Lee."

"Yes, David?" I giggled cutely.

"You're too fat for me."

My smile turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I cried. Crying so hard. I got friendzoned. I got a tissue from the table and sat on the soft white sofa I sit on everyday to watch my favorite TV show, Invader Zim.

"Atleast I'm not as fat as Willy from Invader Zim… and ugly."

I realized I was watching the episode where Zim was candidate to be president for school and so was Willy. Willy was uglier than I was, so I felt better. No, I'm a girl so I need to compare myself to a girl. I tried to find the ugliest girl in the class. Then I saw Gretchen, the purple haired girl with braces. Ewww even I was uglier than her. I ran from the TV to look at myself in the mirror. My cheeks were fat and my body was fatter. I slapped my arm's fat and watched them wobble. I frowned and ran back to the TV, but unfortunately I literally did run into the TV because before I realized I was running into the TV a fly went inside my eye so I closed it then my other eye got closed so then I bumped my head into the TV. Then….. I was unconscious.

"Ow" I cried. I shot my eyes open. Then here I was. The animation and stuff looked familiar, everything was 2D, then I realized…

"IM IN INVADER ZIM!" I cried out loud. My body changed too, to a cartoony type. I looked at my arms and my legs. Eww even in Invader Zim they're as fat as ever. No they're the same as in real life, I just hate being fat. I was in the neighborhood, and there were houses around there and stuff. Then I found a kid, OMG DIB!

The kid wore glasses, had spiky black hair, and a black trench coat with a grey face on a blue shirt. It definitely had to be Dib, he had the biggest head I ever seen. I ran over to him, in front of him, and he looked confused. I didn't care.

"HI DIB!" I laughed, and punched his cheeks, hearing his groans as I did them. After pinching them he tried to back away, he furrowed his eyebrows at me like I was some kind of crazy person.

"You're CRAZY!" Dib shouted, then he took one step back. "Who are you and why did you-

Then he looked down at my pants. His pupils turned smaller, like he was in shock. Then he screamed.

"GYAHHHHHHH!" He screamed. I was confused.

"What? Dib?" Then I looked down to see what was the problem. I was naked. Oh, shoot. Best way to end up in a cartoon. I covered my thing. "SHOOT HOW DO I LIVE IN THIS CARTOON WITHOUT ANY CLOTHES! DIB DO YOU HAVE CLOTHES I NEED SOME!" Then without hesitation I instinctively tackled him and took off his long black coat. Then I wore it around me so it showed no more private parts. Wait it didn't fit.. But this will have to do for now.

"H-Hey give me my jacket back! And go put on some clothes!" Dib furiously demanded, disgustedly trying to keep himself from looking at me.

"Lol no." I replied. Then I felt it around me. Warm. "Do you wear this in the summer this thing can make you sweat." I complained.

Dib's eyes twitched.

"Well atleast it's covering your.. your body, and- HEY, why were you naked from the start! I'm starting to get really curious about this! Who are you, how do you know my name and just WHY…- WHY WEREN'T YOU WEARING ANY CLOTHES FOR THE SAKE OF HUMANITY!" Dib yelled.

"Eww don't yell at me your head is big, Jimmy Neutron."

"MY head's not big, so just be quiet! Seeing all your parts had already ruined me enough! Go home and get some clothes on!" Dib complained.

I sighed. "But Dib I don't have a home….. Don't you see? I came from the real world and now I'm in this silly cartoon. I realized it was better to live here because I won't have to be in the same world as my future boyfriend, David, but he rejected me so I don't know, Dib.." I sighed, I remember David. His cute lips, eyes, nose, noseholes, earholes and ears… I want to touch them. I sighed one last time then looked up at Dib, still looking at me funny.

"I REALLY, don't understand what you're saying, but- okay." Dib replied. I smiled and nodded.

"Dib, I don't have a house, I'm new in this world. I need a house…" I uttered.

"What do you mean by that? Hey, and why would I help YOU! First of all, you left me feeling violated by stupidly showing me your naked body in front of the whole neighborhood, just, LOOK, EVERYONES LOOKING AT YOU!" Dib pointed, then I turned to the direction he was pointing and saw humans looking at me funny. One of the humans were washing their poop. I looked back at Dib.

"EXCUSE ME YOU WOULDN'T FEEL VIOLATED IF YOU SAW ME NAKED, I'M THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO FEEL VIOLATED!" I argued.

"YOU DON'T EVEN SEEM LIKE YOU ARE! ANYWAYS, 2nd of all, on why I wouldn't help you- IS BECAUSE YOU'RE CRAZY"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING"

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Dib screamed at me.

"Lol no" I replied. Then I felt Dib's jacket on my body getting loose. It didn't feel right so I squeezed his jacket tighter between my stomach, it hurt but it was the least I can do to hide my nudity. Man, Dib is really skinny, I began to wonder how much fatter I am than Dib. I noticed Dib's eyes were focused on me clearly, the way they twitch when he sees his own jacket being held by some random stranger naked fat girl.

I then began to realize that Dib's mouth was about to open to speak.

"STOP! THAT WON'T FIT YOU! You're too big to fit that on!" He yelled. Of course.. My mood got bad because even Dib thinks I'm fat. "Listen, whoever you are, just come with me. You're too stubborn to put some clothes on yourself.."

"Lee"

Dib looked at me bewildering, and started scratching aside from the ruffles of his spiky hair.

"..What?"

"That's my name."

"Okay then, LEE."

Geez, he didn't have to exaggerated my name that much.


	3. Chapter 3

I was following Dib, walking aside of him. I noticed his brown pupils go from looking in front of where he was going, back to me. My face felt red, because he wore glasses, I noticed. David wore them too. But the mood got ruined when-

"Lee, I'm not helping you because I want to. You NEED help and- I still don't trust you, so I think it's best if you stay a little farther from me. Like about 2 feet.. Just please, people need their space right?" He said in his most fake cheerful tone, struggling to put a smile on his face.

I stepped back a lot by 2 feet. Then I got angry so I decided to curse at him.

"Dib, YOU MOTHER#######! YOU F###### B####! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TRUST ME I'M NOT A DUMB### BAD PERSON YOU BIG FAT ####!" I screamed in anger. There, that relieved me.

Dib stared at me in shock. I got so scared that I wish I had a time rewinder than can reverse time in 5 minutes. When I opened my eyes I noticed I was wearing a wrist watch. I clicked a button and it made a spiraling crazy time thingy.. it sure was crazy.

Then I opened my eyes and me and Dib were back from where we started.

He was walking down the road, and I realized that I was still wearing his coat? But he was wearing a coat too! Maybe it just rewinds everything else but me and the things I'm touching. Sweet, I could get like a cupcake, reverse time in 5 minutes then get another one! I noticed that during this time era me and Dib haven't even met each other yet. Our argument last time lasted for only 3 minutes. Lol.

This time I'm ready. I know what I'm doing. I ran over in front of Dib.

"Umm, you're kind of blocking my way.." He said, trying to pass by.

"NO!" I screamed. Then I hugged him, my arms around his torso. He was warm.

"What are you-"

He tried to get off, but before he could manage to I clicked the time button on my wrist watch. Then it created a spiraling crazy spinning time thingy.. It sure was crazy.

I know that everything i touch when I press the time watch, will be noticed as something connected to me and will stay in the present. But everything else will go in the past. I know I'm touching Dib, so maybe I can create a second Dib? Nope, I'm wrong. During the crazy spinny time thingy I felt Dib's presence lingering, then all of a sudden became transparent, so transparent my arms went through his body now. Then he disappears. Dangit. Guess you can't do it with humans. WHAT ABOUT ALIENS?

As Time rewinded 5 more minutes.. Wait, i wasn't even in the cartoon 5 minutes ago! NOOO! Then I am back in real life. "NOOO WHAT HAVE I DONE" I screamed to myself. Then I found a fly on the table and grabbed it and put in it my eye, then closed my other eye then charged at the TV. Yes! I was back!

Wait, but my body looks different. I was skinny. Hella freaking skinny. NO ONE SHOULD BE THIS SKINNY! Wait, i'm okay. Maybe it was because I wasn't used to being skinny because I was hella fat all the time. Then I noticed I was in Gretchen's body. Eww the ugly girl from Ms. Bitters class who likes Dib. Why is this happening to me? Alteast Gretchen is prettier than me so I felt prettier and skinnier. Then I found Dib.

I walked up to him. Good thing I had clothes on too. I realized that I need to ask Dib out because it would make good practice in asking David out. I could redo the whole thing with my spinny time rewinder then use the time spinny thingy in real life so I can retry everytime David rejects me. There has to be those one special 'words' that can make him say yes. So I walked up to Dib and began to ask him out.

"Will you go out with me Dib? I've been having a crush on you." Ewww Gretchen's voice sounds nothing feminine. Atleast my voice is better than hers, and I'll use my prettier voice- my real voice when I confront David./

He paused for a moment. "Excuse me?" He then said, frowning.

"What? I love you?"

"Who sent you to do this?!"

"WTF! NO ONE DID!" I cussed. Dib looked at me in shock.

"Wait.. are you.. LEE?"

"WTF HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM"

"YOU CUSSED! YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON I HEARD BAD WORDS FROM!"

"BUT I REVERSED TIME HOW COULD YOU STILL REMEMBER!"

"BECAUSE I'M YOUR MOM" HE SCREAMED. OMG I FORGOT DIB WAS MY MOM! THIS WAS A HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE..

I woke up, catching my breath. I jumped outta bed, and went to school. That dream helped me understand…

I kept running.

_That dream helped me understand…_

I see David.

_That dream helped me understand…_

I go up to him.

_That…_

I smile.

_Love…._

I began to tell him how I feel.

_Is…._

He says I'm too fat for him.

_f###### painful…_

So that's why you need a time rewinder. I pressed the button a lot. It took me 1,832 days to get him to say yes, to find the right things to say to convince him that i'm go-outable. I was so happy when I achieved it. I tried to make him go out with me for 3 years by rewinding time every 5 minutes, so his body has been rewinded but not mine. So i'm like 4 years older than him now. I didn't like it because he wasn't that attractive anymore since he was younger so I broke up with him.

The END.


End file.
